


Counting Stars

by shelton-devers (MidnightBlueMoon)



Category: Virals Series - Kathy Reichs
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/shelton-devers
Summary: The lights are so bright.





	

Shelton has never been so scared in his life.

The lights are blindingly bright, he’s caught in the spotlight.  
To his left he sees Hi beaming at him, almost as bright as the lights. He is wearing the glittering suit Ben got him for his birthday. It was meant to be a joke – everyone regrets it by now. To his right Tory shows him her crossed fingers. Ben just gives him a look and breathes in deep. _Okay_. Ben mouths words: _Breathe. You_ _can do it._

Shelton breathes in. He is alone. Lifting the microphone he raises his voice.  _Sing_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine him singing 'Christmas Just Ain't Christmas (Without The One You Love)' by The O'Jays.  
> If some of you would like to listen to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-ffHxvTtMY


End file.
